elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gravity Mono Deck
DESCRIPTION: One of the cheapest decks around, Gravity Mono would be a good choice for a starting player. Gravity is most known (and respected for) the Otyugh cards, which is a cheap 0/3 with Devour that gets ridiculously good when upgraded into Elite Otyugh. The next card would be Gravity Shield, which will easily discourage any badly prepared deck that has little or no Permament control cards. I'd also like to mention the destructive force of the Chargers and Momentum cards, which can easily neglect shields. CARD LIST: Elemental sign is Fire. Non-upgraded version (30 cards) : 12x Gravity Pillar 5x Sapphire Charger 3x Colossus Dragon 3x Otyugh 2x Graviton Fire Eater 2x Momentum 2x Gravity Shield 1x Titan STRATEGY: You'll probably draw an Otyugh early off, so save a Momentum for the boy. Otyugh is fairly avoidable/ignorable when he's only 0/3 since a lot of creatures will stay just barely out of range, but after he gets at 4 or 5 HP he can kill most of the creatures in the entire game. Otyugh is obviously there just for the control of the field, while Chargers and Dragons will issue the real beating. Gravity Shield is one of the most notorious shields out there, blocking any massive creature over 5hp from attacking you. As you can piece it up together, Otyugh eats anything small enough to pass while the Shield blocks anything too big to devour. The Titan weapon is fairly useful, practically an unblockable 7 damage (8 if upgraded) per turn. It also sports Momentum as you might figure, ignoring shields. UPGRADING & ADVICE: Upgrading Otyughs to Elite Otyughs (0/5) is a definite must, making it instantly the most dangerous thing on the field. After that, go for the pillars. The Colossus Dragon becomes a Massive Dragon (8/30) when upgraded, easily taking the title of the most unkillable creature in Elements next to the animated Titan weapon, but do the math before rushing off in making your Massive Dragon; it will cost more quanta and it will deal 1 more damage. It already has 7/12 to begin with, and 12 HP is just a ridiculous amount of direct damage for anyone to spend on a single creature. Sapphire Charger will have 7/5 for the same price, which is in my opinion a far better 1500 gold spent. Don't go overboard with Otyughs, since 3 is enough. You don't want to both your hand clogged with baby Otyughs that don't have enough to eat. This as well counts for Momentum and Gravity Shields. Consider Gravity Pull into your deck. Possibly in the future add Earth cards, like the Pulverizer, upgraded Plate Armor (+6 HP for Otyughs will make him almost unkillable) Enchant Artifact for your shields and weapons. THINGS TO WATCH OUT FOR: Darkness decks carry Steal, which can turn the tide if your opponent managed to take your Gravity Shield or Titan against you. Some creatures, like Vampires and Black Dragons from Darkness or Golems and Crimson Dragons from Fire, are low on HP and will slide under your shield Direct damage hits into Otyughs will probably kill or lower their HP to such a miserable value that you'll have nothing but to feed wounded Otyugh to a new one. Gravity and Earth don't have much to offer on the Permament control field, except Earthquakes and Pulverizers. Edit: Another way to counter the Steal is to trade out a few of your Gravity Pillars for Pendulums. Then add a few Deflagration cards to your deck for some Permament control. ~Cooptx PRO and CON: +: Among the cheapest decks, you can make it almost right out of your Starter cards. Great creature control. Momentum is one of the most dangerous and non-counterable abilities out there. A lot of decks carry powerful shields (Dissipation Field, Dimensional Shield, Bonewall...) and the brutal power of Titan and the Chargers will shine in such situations. -: Easily manipulated by control decks. No life gaining abilities means a very hard Elemental Mastery. UPGRADED DECK: (Earth - Gravity) Elemental sign is Earth. Upgraded version (32 cards) : 15x Gravity Tower 6x Elite Sapphire Charger 2x Colossus Dragon 3x Elite Otyugh 2x Unstoppable 2x Gravity Shield 1x Pulverizer 1x Plate Armor Written by Breach. I put in the pictures. You're welcome. -Clark Category:Strategies